Freddy for Action: Forest Greens and Blues
Forest Greens and Blues is a side-quest in the 2017 Canadian Boys video game Freddy for Action. Premise During their adventure, Toronto, Montreal and Vancouver venture into the Canadian Forest, sticking to a trail cutting through the trees to avoid wandering off the beaten track. Unfortunately, Vancouver somehow strays off the trail and into the unknown depths of the forest. Toronto and Montreal must now set out to find Vancouver before the darkness sets in. Plot Toronto, Montreal and Vancouver travel through the Canadian Forest on their adventure, sticking to the trail which cuts through and divides the forest into two halves to avoid straying off the beaten track. However, along the way, Vancouver somehow wanders off the path and into the deepest darkest parts of the forest. Montreal soon notices that Vancouver is missing, growing increasingly upset with each calling out of his name, until he finally breaks out in tears. Toronto, maintaining his trademark sense of calm, reassures him that they'll find Vancouver together. Toronto and Montreal set off hand-in-hand deeper into the forest to find Vancouver, listening out for any voices. While they search around, Montreal hears a very loud rustling noise and thinks something big and bad is going to attack him. He starts to cry again, this time out of fear, before realizing it's only a squirrel. Toronto calms him down, and his crying reduces down to sniffling. They stay close together at all times, finding useful items along the way like fruit, fungi and herbs to heal themselves, and facing off against the local wildlife. After what seems like hours, Toronto and Montreal finally reach the trail again, where they are safely reunited with Vancouver. It turns out he was following the trail the whole time, and the ones who got lost were in fact Toronto and Montreal. But Vancouver, trying not to anger them, sheepishly admits he led them astray, profusely apologizing and scratching his head. Toronto and Montreal don't seem impressed with his apology, making Vancouver feel even more embarrassed. He tries to divert the awkward conversation by commenting on how peaceful the forest is with just them three, seemingly not noticing that someone else is also enjoying the natural tranquility... Toronto, sensing that they're probably not alone, flips around to catch sight of Nanaimo partially hidden behind a giant tree trunk, and gasps in shock. Nanaimo shoots out a sudden cry of "Nah-nah-nai", making Montreal and Vancouver jump right up in terror, and quickly dashes out of the forest into the wider sunlight. Toronto calls on Montreal and Vancouver to follow him, and the threesome all rush out of the forest and onto the safety of the beach promenade. Characters * Toronto * Montreal * Vancouver * Nanaimo Enemies * Squirrel * Beaver * Deer * Moose * Brown Bear * Grizzly Bear Items * Rosemary * Basil * Mint * Lavender * Blueberry * Raspberry * Strawberry * Blackberry * Blackcurrant * Red Maple Leaf * Orange Maple Leaf * Champignon Mushroom * White Button Mushroom * Brown Button Mushroom * Neon Spore Mushroom * Red Toadstool Locations * Canadian Forest * Canadian Beach Promenade Category:Freddy for Action